Fais-moi aimer Noël à nouveau
by MadMeary
Summary: Deidara détestait le mois de décembre et ce depuis plusieurs années, il le haïssait et en particulier l'esprit qui s'y rapportait. Il ne supportait plus Noël et la vue de toutes ces décorations dans les rues et dans les magasins lui donnaient envie de vomir.


_Joyeux Noël à tous, voici mon petit cadeau pour l'occasion. Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas dans cet univers alternatif, c'est bien dommage._

* * *

Fais moi aimer Noël à nouveau

 _20 décembre_

Deidara détestait le mois de décembre et ce depuis plusieurs années, il le haïssait et en particulier l'esprit qui s'y rapportait. Il ne supportait plus Noël et la vue de toutes ces décorations dans les rues et dans les magasins lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Il rentrait d'une journée de travail où son idiot de collègue Tobi avait passé tout son temps à lui chanter des chansons de Noël et a mangé des biscuits en forme de sapins, de rennes et tout ce qui allait avec.

Deidara n'aimait déjà pas l'autre garçon en temps normal mais pendant le dernier mois de l'année c'était encore pire. Le brun était tout ce que le blond n'était pas joyeux, enjoué, et rempli de sentiments tous plus mielleux les uns que les autres. Bien sûr que lorsqu'il était enfant il avait aimé recevoir des cadeaux, décorer la maison et attendre le père Noël, mais il avait grandi et il avait appris que le vieil homme était toujours plus généreux avec ceux qui avaient de l'argent à lui donner. A partir de ce moment-là plus rien n'avait été pareil pour le jeune homme et ses sentiments envers la fête avaient radicalement basculé.

Il marchait dans les rues animées de guirlandes qui éclairaient les vitrines et croisa quelques groupes de chanteurs, il grogna, encore une chose qui l'agaçait, les gens n'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire que harceler les autres avec leurs chants ? Il accéléra son rythme dépassant un autre groupe de choristes leur jetant au passage un regard noir et irrité. Il marchait si vite que ses chaussures n'avaient pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans la neige qui recouvrait le trottoir. La poudreuse était la seule chose contre laquelle il n'avait rien, elle était naturelle, elle faisait partie intégrante du paysage et surtout ce n'était pas une stupide tradition humaine ! La foule autour de lui se réduisit de plus en plus avant de devenir quasiment inexistante. Il croyait enfin être tranquille lorsqu'un objet volant non identifié fonça dans sa direction et termina sa course devant ses yeux. De rage il l'attrapa violemment et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une écharpe tricotée avec des motifs de flocons de neige et de sapins, il jura d'être poursuivi par cette maudite fête. Il vit bientôt arriver à son niveau une jeune femme blonde, légèrement essoufflée, et qui se stoppa devant lui.

« - Merci beaucoup d'avoir rattrapé mon écharpe, j'allais la mettre autour du cou quand le vent me l'a volé des mains, le remercia-t-elle.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation et allait lui tendre l'objet qu'elle venait récupérer quand il se mit à la détailler avec insistance. Son interlocutrice était de taille moyenne, blonde avec une coupe de cheveux originale, des yeux dont il était certain que la couleur n'existait nul part ailleurs. Il écarquilla les siens, non c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre il se jeta à l'eau.

\- Ce n'est rien, et puis je n'ai rien fait elle m'est tombée dessus, Temari, répondit-il.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme et ses yeux brillèrent de joie. Elle prit son écharpe et l'installa autour de son cou.

\- Heureuse de constater que tu m'as reconnu Deidara, ajouta-t-elle.

Alors il avait raison, la magnifique beauté vêtue d'un long manteau rouge sombre et d'une paire de bottines noires, qui lui fait face était bel et bien Sabaku no Temari.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, réalisa-t-il

\- Depuis la fin du lycée, cela commence à remonter en effet, confirma-t-elle.

Elle et lui avaient fréquenté le même lycée, et avaient été dans la même classe pendant trois ans. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas amis, juste des connaissances, de simples camarades contraints à partager le même espace. Il avait son groupe d'amis, elle avait le sien, et ça s'arrêtait là. La voir ainsi aujourd'hui lui fait regretter de ne pas avoir été proche d'elle.

\- Tu allais quelque part ?, lui demanda-t-elle le sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Je rentrais simplement chez moi, dit-il, à moins bien sûr que tu n'es autre chose à me proposer, ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa première réponse attristait la petite blonde.

\- J'allais me promener, tu veux te joindre à moi ?, proposa-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Avec grand plaisir mademoiselle Sabaku, la taquina-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à errer sans but dans la ville, lui qui ne voulait plus voir les animations festives ne pu y échapper, étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était heureux d'être avec elle. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien travail, amis, vie, les banalités qui leur venaient à l'esprit. La gêne du début se dissipa rapidement et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Ils parvinrent bientôt devant le grand sapin que la ville avait planté en plein milieu du parc. Il était immense et dominait les environs, il était décoré d'une multitude de guirlandes qui clignotaient de toutes les couleurs. Comme chaque année il avait le premier à être paré de décorations, c'était une tradition depuis des siècles.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique, dit-elle les yeux ne quittant pas l'arbre.

\- Mouais bof, murmura son partenaire.

La remarque étonna sa compagne pour la nuit qui tourna le visage vers lui, pensant avoir mal compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Noël ?, demanda-t-elle incrédule

Il ne su quoi lui répondre, tout le long du chemin elle avait semblé si heureuse de voir les décorations, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine ou lui gâché ce bonheur. Il cherchait la manière dont il pourrait tourner sa phrase pour ne pas trop l'attrister.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas ma période préférée de l'année, fut sa seule explication

\- Tu es bien la première personne à me dire ça, avoua-t-elle confuse.

'' Tu viens d'une famille aisée Temari, le père Noël a toujours du être généreux envers toi c'est pour ça '' supposa-t-il en son for intérieur.

\- C'est décidé, je vais te faire aimer cette fête, et je vais réussir ou je ne m'appelle plus Sabaku no Temari, promit la petite blonde.

\- Tu vas avoir du travail, je serais toi je commencerais déjà à réfléchir à une nouvelle identité, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, il en faut beaucoup plus pour me décourager, lui assura-t-elle un sourire déterminé sur les lèvres.

Il faisait maintenant très froid et sombre, alors ils se quittèrent, mais elle lui promit de le retrouver le lendemain à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Deidara accepta sans hésitation, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire, et il était curieux de voir la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour le faire changer d'avis.

 _21 décembre_

Le lendemain il fut heureux de découvrir que Tobi n'était pas là, il avait fait une indigestion et devait rester au lit, ce qui arrangeait bien son partenaire. Ne pas le voir pendant au moins jour était toujours un soulagement. Il termina son travail et parti rejoindre son ancienne camarade de classe. Quand il arriva elle était déjà là, et sourit en l'apercevant.

\- Bonjour Temari, comment vas-tu ce soir ?, la salua-t-il

\- Bonjour Deidara, je vais très bien merci et toi ?, lui retourna-t-elle la question.

\- Bien merci, la remercia-t-il, alors quel est le programme du jour ? Enchaina-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir mais j'ai décidé de t'emmener dans un de mes endroit favori pour se réchauffer pendant l'hiver, explique-t-elle.

\- Je te suis, indiqua-t-il.

Elle passa devant lui pour lui indiquer la route, il eut le plaisir de respirer son parfum, elle sentait bon, délicieusement bon, il n'aurait su décrire l'odeur mais cela lui était agréable, il aurait voulu la rapprocher de lui pour profiter encore plus de cette enivrant arôme. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se stoppa devant la porte de ce qui lui sembla être un café. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom qu'affichait la pancarte '' Shouhei''*, le nom lui plu, il espérait que l'établissement était vraiment tranquille. Il lui ouvrit la porte, et elle le précéda à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y entra à son tour et observa le lieu il était décoré de quelques guirlandes rouges et vertes mais de manière assez sobre, les tables étaient espacées les unes des autres, et en guise de chaise les clients s'installaient dans des fauteuils bordeaux. Temari s'installa à une petite table sur un côté , assez loin de la porte. Deidara fit de même, et ils furent bientôt rejoint par une femme à la peau blanche, blonde et aux yeux bleus clairs.

-Bonjour Temari, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ma belle, la salua la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Salut Samui, je sais, je voulais venir avant mais je n'avais pas le temps, s'excusa l'amie du blond, ah au fait je te présente Deidara, un ami, nous étions dans le même lycée, le présenta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui serra la main, elle était douce et chaude, elle lui adressa aussi un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bonjour , enchanté de faire ta connaissance, les amis de Temari sont aussi les miens, je m'appelle Samui mais mes amis me surnomment Sam, lui dit-elle.

\- Moi de même Sam, répondit-il usant le surnom de la serveuse.

\- Je l'aime bien, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la fille Sabaku

Sa remarqua amusa Temari qui lui sourit en retour. Le garçon comprit que l'amitié qui les unissait ne datait pas d'hier. Il avait été touché qu'elle le présente à Samui comme un ami, alors qu'ils n'étaient proches que depuis la veille.

\- C'est bien moi ça, je parle, je parle et je ne vous donne même pas la carte pour que vous choisissiez votre commande, se réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, nous allons prendre deux chocolats chauds façon Samui s'il te plaît, l'informa son amie.

\- Deux chocolats à ma façon, bien c'est noté, indiqua-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Elle revint quelques minutes après avec deux grosses tasses rouges avec un flocon blanc pour motif, elle les posa devant eux.

\- Je vais payer, l'informa Deidara en sortant son porte-monnaie.

\- Gentleman en plus, tu es chanceuse Temari, la complimenta l'employée en prenant l'argent qu'il lui tendait.

Elle le remercia, puis se retira définitivement, non sans avoir fait un clin d'oeil à sa cliente et amie.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire, lui dit Temari gênée.

\- C'est mon cadeau de Noël en avance, pour te remercier de tes efforts, dit-il amusé.

\- Merci, le remercia-t-elle.

Elle prit sa tasse, et commença à la boire, il l'imita, inspiré par l'expression de pur bonheur sur son visage. Elle avait raison, ce chocolat chaud était divin.

\- Ton petit-ami Sasori n'est pas jaloux que tu passes ton temps avec moi, demanda-t-il soudain.

Deidara n'avait jamais aimé les rumeurs et autres bruits de couloir du lycée, et pourtant, comme tout le monde il avait entendu que la fille Sabaku sortait avec un garçon plus âgée qu'elle du nom d' Akasuna no Sasori. Elle avait commencé cette histoire lors de son année de première et lui en deuxième année de faculté. A l'époque, cette relation avait beaucoup fait parler, cela avait rendu de nombreuses filles jalouses, et de nombreux garçons envieux de cet étudiant. Deidara se traita mentalement de crétin et de tous ses synonymes, il était en compagnie de la plus belle fille au monde et il lui parlait de son petit-copain.

\- Ah je vois que tu n'es pas au courant, nous avons rompu lui et moi, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-il honteux.

\- Cela ne fait rien, notre rupture c'est bien passé, on se voyait de moins en moins, et nos vies prenaient des chemins de plus en plus éloignés. Nous sommes restés amis, maintenant, il est, comme un frère pour moi, lui annonça-t-elle.

\- Tu es bien la première personne que j'entends dire ça, admit-il.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, il ne m' a jamais rien de fait qui aurait pu changer l'image que j'avais de lui, alors désolée si tu aurais préféré qu'on se quitte en cassant toute la vaisselle, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis soulagé de savoir que cette histoire ne t'a pas trop fait souffrir. Tu ne mérites pas de te morfondre pour un garçon, soutint-il

Cette conversation devenait trop personnelle, ils ne se parlaient que depuis la veille, qui était-il pour lui faire ce genre de commentaire.

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu me dis ça, d'autant plus avec une fine moustache de crème, rit-elle.

Il s'essuya en vitesse, honteux de s'être ridiculisé devant elle, mais en la regardant il s'aperçut qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, cela l'avait juste amusé. Le reste de la soirée s'écoula et comme la veille ils se promirent de se revoir le lendemain.

 _22 décembre :_

Il était en avance, il avait terminé son travail plus tôt et au lieu de traîner, il s'était dépêché de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre les joues rougies par le froid et sa respiration plus rapide que la normale. Après s'être dit bonjour, elle lui donna l'emploi du temps du jour. Comme ils étaient tous les deux sortis plus tôt et qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid, elle avait pensé à aller skier. Il accepta, et ils se dirigèrent vers la station qui ne se trouvait pas très loin et qui avait été construite il y a quelques années de cela pour les champions des sports alpins. Une fois sur place ils découvrirent qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, les pistes étaient pleines, et ils ne pourraient pas en profiter.

\- Génial, on a plus qu' à faire demi-tour, pour une fois que je venais ici, pesta le garçon.

\- Deidara, est-ce que tu sais faire du snowboard ?, lui demanda-t-elle sans se démonter.

\- Je me débrouille, pourquoi cette question ?, lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

Elle pointa simplement le doigt en direction de la file d'attente pour l'autre sport et celle-ci était pratiquement vide. Ils échangèrent un regard et foncèrent louer une tenue et une planche chacun. Il était un peu nerveux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait et craignait de se casser la figure devant elle. Ses premières descentes furent lentes et hésitantes, mais au fur et à mesure, les sensations revinrent et il fut aussi à l'aise que s'il avait marché. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son amie, qui bougeait avec agilité et adresse sur la planche. La facilité avec laquelle elle exécutait ses mouvements étaient déconcertantes, et il lui fallut une bonne heure pour en faire autant.

\- On fait la course pour notre dernière descente ?, proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord, voyons lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide, approuva-t-il.

La course fut serrée, Temari enchainait les mouvements afin de gagner de la vitesse et prendre de l'avance sur lui, mais malheureusement elle n'y parvenait pas. Deidara s'était souvenu de quelques techniques qu'il avait appris plus jeune pour allez vite. La ligne fut bientôt visible, et ils poussèrent dans leurs derniers retranchements. En fin de compte, ils arrivèrent au même instant, et était trop fatigués pour en refaire une.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis impressionnée, d'habitude je bats tout le monde assez facilement, tu as été un redoutable adversaire, le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Tu es très douée, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un effectuer des mouvements de jambes aussi aisément et aussi rapidement, même pas mon moniteur lorsque j'apprenais à en faire, et pourtant crois-moi il était excellent, assura-t-il.

\- La prochaine j'aurai ma revanche, et je te battrai ! Dit-elle.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés, et la petite blonde, se promit de trouver quelque chose de plus calme à faire le lendemain. Elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Deidara fit de même chez lui, ressentir ces sensations lui avait fait du bien, l'adrénaline qu'il avait éprouvé lui avait manqué, sa nouvelle amie savait s'amuser, et il aimait de plus en plus être en sa compagnie.

 _23 décembre :_

Elle lui avait téléphoné le matin pour lui suggérer une balade dans la montagne. C'était leur jour de repos et en consultant la météo elle avait apprit qu'il ferait beau avec un peu de soleil. Il n'avait pas dit non, marcher loin de la ville ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, changer d'air de temps en temps était bon pour le moral. Il avait cherché son sac à dos et avait mis à l'intérieur de quoi survivre en cas de tempête : des couvertures, des vêtements chauds, un peu de nourriture, un thermos de café bien chaud pour boire pendant leur promenade, de quoi faire du feu, une trousse de premiers secours, et une lampe de poche.

Il la rejoignit devant chez elle et réalisa qu'elle avait eut la même idée que lui, en effet elle aussi avait sur le dos un énorme sac. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au train le plus proche et en descendirent au bout d'un quart d'heure, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils avancèrent ensuite jusqu' à quitter les dernières traces de civilisations.

Le son de la neige qui craquait sous leurs pieds était agréable, et il allait à un bon rythme. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour admirer le paysage qui se dévoilait devant eux et rien que pour eux. Deidara du bien admettre que cela valait la peine d'être venu. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles sur le spectacle qu'ils voyaient ou sur divers sujets.

Le soleil ne les quitta pas , et le jeune homme fut bien content de ne voir aucun nuage dans le ciel, cette journée était trop belle pour être gâchée par le mauvais temps. Il regretta pendant l'espace de quelques secondes de ne pas se retrouver coincé dans une grotte avec la jeune femme, mais chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir un accident ou mourir de froid juste pour le plaisir d'être encore plus près d'elle.

 _24 décembre_

Nous étions la veille de Noël et ils n'avaient eu envie de quitter trop la ville. Après quelques discussions ils avaient décidé de retourner dans le parc. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait voir du monde aujourd'hui, et la patinoire serait probablement bondée. Ils déambulaient en silence lorsque la blonde espiègle eut une idée. Il continuait de marcher, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'elle n'était plus la, et il sentit bientôt une vague de froid dans le cou. Il se retourna et fut de nouveau atteint par une boule de neige.

-Je t'ai eu, rit-elle.

Il s'essuya le visage, et se baissa afin de former une boule de poudreuse. Il se releva rapidement, et elle courut pour lui échapper, elle riait et lui répétait qu'il allait l'attraper.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu de t'enfuir, tu m'as eu en trichant Tem, reviens ici tout de suite, tu vas voir comme c'est bon la neige ! s'exclamait-il.

Il accéléra alors qu'elle ralentissait, l'attrapa, mais la vitesse avec laquelle il arriva sur elle les fit tomber tous les deux. Elle se releva et tous deux restèrent assis. Elle le fixait intensément, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais...commença-t-elle.

-...à une fille, si souvent, termina-t-il blessé.

-Mais non, à un ange de Noël, le corrigea-t-elle.

-Jamais, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

\- Vraiment, pourtant, maintenant que je te regarde, tu leur ressemble énormément, avec tes longs cheveux blonds, et tes yeux bleus, si une paire d'ailes t'apparaissaient dans le dos cela ne me surprendrait pas, poursuivit-elle.

Elle rougit, alors qu'elle lui caressa la joue droite, celle qui n'était pas dissimulée derrière ses mèches. La nuit était là, et ils durent se décider à rentrer. Poussé par une force, il lui proposa de la raccompagner, et elle accepta. Une fois devant la porte de la demeure Sabaku, elle lui fit une bise sur cette même joue et se précipita chez elle.

25 décembre :

Nous étions le jour-J, et Deidara savait parfaitement qu'il ne verrait pas Temari. Elle restait avec sa famille et allait passer toute la journée avec eux. Lui, il serait seul, comme chaque année depuis quelques années. Il ne travaillait pas et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'était cependant pas d'humeur à quitter la chaleur de son foyer. Il repensait à elle, et à la bise sur la jour qu'elle lui avait faite la veille au soir avant de se séparer. Il avait adoré chaque instant avec elle, et était sûr d'éprouver des sentiments plus forts que de la simple amitié. Il faisait nuit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'habilla, quitta son chaleureux appartement et sorti se promener dans les rues. Sans trop y réfléchir il arriva près du grand sapin, et n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette devant l'arbre. Il devait être en train de rêver, cela devait être un inconnu, ou quelqu'un d'ivre qui ne savait plus où il allait. Sentant une présence, la personne se tourna dans sa direction, et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il la reconnu.

-Temari !, l'appela-t-il

-Deidara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, pour mieux la contempler. Elle était sublime avec ses joues rouges, et ses yeux reflétant les lumières du sapin.

\- Je n'arrivais pas dormir, alors je me suis dit que marcher un peu m'aiderait peut-être, et toi?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Moi de même, sans le savoir, je me suis retrouvée ici, et j'étais perdue dans mes pensées avant que tu n'arrives, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui prit les mains, et constata avec horreur qu'elles étaient gelées, elle n'avait pas prit ses gants. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, et profitant de l'esprit de Noël, il déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes plus froides. Il se retira rapidement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle l'interrompit en posant un doit glacé sur sa bouche.

-Ne le sois pas, j'avais envie que tu le fasses, lui murmura-t-elle gênée.

Encouragé par ses paroles, il recommença son baiser, après qu'elle ait enlevé son index. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il tenait dans ses bras et goûtait aux lèvres de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Les miracles de Noel existaient vraiment alors, et il venait de recevoir le plus précieux cadeau au monde, l'amour de cette femme. Le vent soufflait autour d'eux mais ils ne le sentaient même plus, perdu dans leurs baisers qui se succédaient.

-Joyeux Noël, lui souhait-a-telle enfin.

\- Tu as réussi, tu m'as fait aimer Noël à nouveau, admit-il avant de nouveau l'embrasser.

* * *

Shouhei : paix tranquille.


End file.
